The present disclosure generally relates to health and nutrition. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to stable thickener formulations for nutritional compositions.
There are many types of nutritional compositions currently on the market. Nutritional compositions can be targeted toward certain consumer types, for example, young, elderly, athletic, etc., based on the specific ingredients of the nutritional composition. Nutritional compositions can also be formulated based on the certain physiological conditions that the nutritional compositions are intended to treat or improve.
Dysphagia is the medical term for the symptom of difficulty in swallowing. Esophageal dysphagia affects a large number of individuals of all ages, but is generally treatable with medications and is considered a less serious form of dysphagia. Esophageal dysphagia is often a consequence of mucosal, mediastinal, or neuromuscular diseases.
Oral pharyngeal dysphagia, on the other hand, is a very serious condition and is generally not treatable with medication. Oral pharyngeal dysphagia also affects individuals of all ages, but is more prevalent in older individuals. Oral pharyngeal dysphagia is often a consequence of an acute event, such as a stroke, brain injury, or surgery for oral or throat cancer. In addition, radiotherapy and chemotherapy may weaken the muscles and degrade the nerves associated with the physiology and nervous innervations of the swallow reflex. It is also common for individuals with progressive neuromuscular diseases, such as Parkinson's Disease, to experience increasing difficulty in swallowing initiation.
The consequences of untreated or poorly managed oral pharyngeal dysphagia can be severe, including dehydration, malnutrition leading to dysfunctional immune response, and reduced functionality, airway obstruction with solid foods (choking), and airway aspiration of liquids and semi-solid foods, promoting aspiration pneumonia and/or pneumonitis. Severe oral pharyngeal dysphagia may require nutrition to be supplied by tube feeding.
Mild to moderate oral pharyngeal dysphagia may require the texture of foods to be modified in order to minimize the likelihood of choking or aspiration. This may include the thickening of liquids and/or pureeing of solid foods, both of which have been shown to be the most effective means of preventing choking and aspiration during the eating process. Thickened liquids are designed to have three properties: (i) a more cohesive bolus that can be maintained throughout the action of swallowing, (ii) slower delivery to the throat, thereby compensating for the increased period in which the swallowing reflexes prepare for the thickened liquid, and (iii) provide greater density to increase awareness of the presence of food or liquid bolus in the mouth.
Thickened nutritional formulations can also be used as part of therapies to treat other physiological conditions or disease such as renal failure, chronic obstructive pulmonary disorders, malabsorption disorders, etc.